South Ocean War
The South Ocean War is an ongoing military conflict in the South Ocean region of the continent of Majatra. The South Ocean War was born out of the Likaton-Kalopian Crisis and officially started when the Federal Republic of Likatonia declared war on the Holy Kingdom of Kafuristan, drawing in their respective allies into the conflict. History Before the South Ocean War broke out, there were two main events that pushed the states of Likatonia and Kafuristan, including their respective allies, to conflict. The central event was the Likaton-Kalopian Crisis that caused the nations of Kafuristan and Greater Hulstria to originally position themselves against the administration of Robert Fournes, the President of Likatonia. The Crisis was fueled out of a terrorist attack in the capital of Likatonia, an attack later to be revealed to have been executed by a Kalopian militant group. Likatonia's decisions to imprision all Kalopians in their nation and to launch a military scouting mission over the entire South Oceans area earned the ire of several nations, launching the crisis into a debate about national sovereignty and military boundaries. The Foreign Ministry of Greater Hulstria attempted to get Likatonia to try to work with the Kalopian government to bring those reponsible for the attack to justice by alternative means but the Fournes administration refused, opting for a more aggressive approach, causing Kalopia to isolate themselves, and refused to work with Fournes. Days later Kafuristan shoot down a military drone belonging to Likatonia over their airspace, claiming that Likatonia was breaching their soverignty and airspace. Likatonia responded by arming their drones and stepped up scouting of Kafuristan, threatening war should Kafuristan interfere with their mission over the South Ocean again. Fearing an invasion, Kafuristan not only stepped up their defenses but requested the help of Greater Hulstria, a natural ally, to defend their coast. Greater Hulstria soon sent a task force of ships to the Kafuri coast, helping protect trade routes, and protecting important naval bases. The scouting operations died down slightly but tensions remained high, placing the two nations into a cold war. A peace conference was organized by the nation of Trigunia to try to solve the crisis and end the tensions; Likatonia, Kafuristan, and Hulstria would all accept the invitation. The "Peace Conference of Heinrichgrad" was the other main event that lasted for three weeks that occured just before the South Ocean War; when Robert Fournes during the conference announced he would planning a blockade of Kafuristan, many delegates walked out, and the conference was put on hold. Days later Fournes sent before the Likatonian legislature a declaration of war upon Kafuristan and the Peace Conference was then ended by the Viceroy of Trigunia who later declared war on Likatonia. Many believe Fournes used the Peace Conference as a smoke screen to hide the Likaton mobilization against Kafuristan and earn him time to plot his next move. Fournes also announced that he had earned the support of the nations of Cildania and Keymon against Kafuristan. With Kafuri in danger, nations such as Greater Hulstria and Luthori (the latter tied to Kafuri by a mutual defense pact) authorized military mobilization in defense of Kafuristan and against Likatonia. First Strikes The Likatonian Armed Air Force launched the first official attack, code name "Unda Rubet", against Kafuristan off the eastern Kafuri coast where many ships of the Kafuri Royal Navy were being stationed. The Armed Air Force avoided the ships belonging to Hulstria and Trigunia who were stationed in the north, opting to launch an attack on the Royal Navy ships instead. Over 500 aircraft rolled into Kafuri airspace and waters, and immediately commenced the bombardement and strategic attacks upon the large number of Kafuri Naval Forces in the area; they also managed to strike some areas in a city nearby, destroying a hospital and a mosque. The LAAF sustained large losses, with 279 aircraft KIA and over 100 MIA. More than 500 pilots are missing, and the majority of these men were assumed dead. The remaining 120 aircraft who were in the battle retreated upon orders and were unable to put a number in the losses of Kafuri Navy. Despite the LAAF's losses, they were able to deal a blow to the Kafuri Royal Navy, and destroy some targets within a nearby city. The attack was the first of several expected waves of air and sea attacks upon Kafuri and her allies.